What is LOVE
by Yuki Kiyomizu
Summary: "Bunga yang kuncup itu akan mekar dan menghiasi pohon itu bersama dengan bunga-bunga yang lainnya dan menjadi bunga terindah di kemudian hari." Hinata dan Sakura adalah sepasang sahabat yang memiliki masalah tentang Cinta... Mereka memiliki perasaan indah itu, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin tidak mengerti apa 'arti dari CINTA' yang sebenarnya. . . .
1. Chapter 1

**What is LOVE**

**1. Title : What is LOVE**

**2. Author : Yuki Kiyomizu **

**3. Rating : T, mungkin masuk ke M ;) #I dont hope so**

**4. Length : short story (2-4 shoot maybe)**

**5. Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst #o/\o semoga saja bisa #Amin**

**Tragedy #hayoloh apa lagi -"**

**Hurt Comfort**

**Family**

**Friendship**

**Mystery**

**Ape lagi dah =="**

**Woy kebanyakkan genre apa lu(Author) sanggup? ==a**

**6. Disclaimer: apapun, bagaimanapun, mengapapun, kapanpun, siapapun XD disclaimer ini milik Masashi Kishimoto #Setujuuuuuuuuu**

**7. Tokoh:**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Garra Shukaku**

**Sasuka Uchiha**

**Etc XD**

**Okay XD this is my first FF in FFN #maybe. Gomen nasai kalau FF Yu-chan masih abal-abal banyak typo, bahasa berantakan, cerita kacau balau #jduak. Demo, semoga you all like this story. . . HAPPY READING Minna-sama ^_^**

**-RnR please-**

_"Bunga yang kuncup itu akan mekar dan menghiasi pohon itu bersama dengan bunga-bunga yang lainnya dan menjadi bunga terindah di kemudian hari."  
_  
**-Author POV-**

"Hinata-chan..."

Seorang gadis berambut ungu membalikkan badannya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan si pemilik suara. Gadis itu menggenggam erat buku-buku tebalnya dengan tangan kiri lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gata dengan tangan kanannya, "Aneh~..." pikirnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah yang kecewa karena tidak menemukan pemilik suara itu, Hinata-pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya di sekolah.

Bruk...

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh menyisakan buku-buku yang tercecer di sekitarnya. Ia tampak terdiam menyaksikan buku-buku itu terinjak dan tertendang oleh orang-orang yang ramai berlalu lalang.

"Gomen nasai."

Suara itu terdengar lagi... suara lembut yang sama dengan yang memanggilnya tadi. Sebuah suara yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang... Hinata segera mendongakkan wajahnya, "Gaara...". Ia hanya melihat laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil memunguti buku-bukunya dan menatanya kembali. Hinata masih terdiam saat laki-laki berambut merah itu memberikan buku-bukunya.

"Hinata-chan..."

Ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Bukan... Hinata hanya mendengar suara itu. Tidak ada suara lain yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Daijoubu ka?"

Kata-kata dari Gaara menyadarkan lamunannya. Dengan segera ia menerima buku itu, "A..arigatou.." jawabnya singkat. Ia berdiri, membersihkan bajunya, membungkuk dan segera berlari menuju ke sekolahan. Gadis itu berlari melewati gerbang dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahan. Namun ia tidak belok ke kelas melainkan malah keluar lagi dan berdiri di atap sekolah. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang panjang-pendek.

_"... Kami-sama...  
Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Tidak... itu tidak mungkin kan...  
Mana mungkin seseorang bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta...itu tidak mungkin... Kami-sama... tolong hilangkan perasaan gelisah ini..."_

**-At Class-**

Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sudah banyak anak yang ada di dalam sana. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "seperti biasa" batin gadis itu. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan ke bagian belakang. Hinata meletakkan tasnya di dalam laci, menaruh buku di atas meja lalu duduk di kursinya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan menyangga kepalanya dan melihat keluar jendela, "Aoi sora..." katanya pelan. Ia memandangi birunya langit.

"Hinata-san... Hinata suka melihati langit ya?" kata Sakura membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari birunya langit.

Hinata mengangguk...

"Wah... sama... aku juga suka langit." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik kursinya mundur mendekati meja Hinata, "Hinata, lihat..." Sakura menunjuk sepasang burung yang menari-nari mengitari pohon pinus yang tumbuh tinggi di dekat gedung sekolah, "Mereka sangat serasi ya."

Hinata melihat sepasang burung itu lalu melirik pada Sakura yang tersenyum manis.

"Andai..." ujar Sakura lagi, "Andai aku bisa sebebas burung itu. Andai bisa terbang bebas mengitari pohon, bermain-main di langit yang tidak terbatas bersama Sasuke." gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nani?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu melihat wajah panik Sakura, ia juga melihat teman-teman di sekelasnya terutama dari kaum perempuan mulai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Hinata-san... sakura-san... apa tadi ada yang mengatakan Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat mereka sambil membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul bola basket.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

**Oke minna ^o^, chap ini dengan sengaja Yu-chan potong(?). Yu-chan pengen buat kalian penasaran XD... jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya minna n/\n, Yu-chan sangat perlu krisar untuk kelanjutan FF ini. . . Arigatou minna-sama #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ran Murasaki SS: Gomen pendek TAT, grogi sih~~  
gece: soalnya ada something XD, pokoknya somethingnya itu bakal something banget... #eeaaa  
Uchiha sakura: Woke... chap ini tentang sasusaku kok :) , tp nanti bakal banyakan GaaHina  
Reina Mitsu: Waaa w ada jg ya yang ngefans sama GaaHina... kayanya di chap ini aq bener2 mengecewakan... gomen nasai, hontou gomen nasai /\ #bow  
**

**1. Title : What is LOVE**

**2. Author : Yuki Kiyomizu **

**3. Rating : M, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga XD  
**

**4. Length : short story (2-4 shoot maybe)**

**5. Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst #o/\o semoga saja bisa #Amin**

**Tragedy #hayoloh apa lagi -"**

**Hurt Comfort**

**Family**

**Friendship**

**Mystery**

**Ape lagi dah =="**

**Woy kebanyakkan genre apa lu(Author) sanggup? ==a**

**6. Disclaimer: apapun, bagaimanapun, mengapapun, kapanpun, siapapun XD disclaimer ini milik Masashi Kishimoto #Setujuuuuuuuuu**

**7. Tokoh:**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Garra Shukaku**

**Sasuka Uchiha**

**Etc XD**

**Okay XD this is my first FF in FFN #maybe. Gomen nasai kalau FF Yu-chan masih abal-abal banyak typo, bahasa berantakan, cerita kacau balau #jduak. Demo, semoga you all like this story. . . HAPPY READING Minna-sama ^_^**

**-RnR please-**

**Warning: ada unsur violance di sini n/\n" dan chap ini mau aq khususin ke Sasu-Saku dulu gpp kan…**

_"Bunga yang kuncup itu akan mekar dan menghiasi pohon itu bersama dengan bunga-bunga yang lainnya dan menjadi bunga terindah di kemudian hari."  
_  
**-Author POV-**

"Hinata-san... sakura-san... apa tadi ada yang mengatakan Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat mereka sambil membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul bola basket.

"Ti...tidak ada kok." Jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

Brakk... Gadis berambut pirang itu memukul meja dengan tongkat. Ia menatap tajam Hinata dan Sakura. "Jangan bohong.!"

Suasana di sekitar kelas terasa hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berani bersuara kecuali suara jam dinding. Satu menit...dua menit.. tiga menit.. lima menit sudah terlewat. Namun keheningan itu masih belum juga hilang. Hingga sepuluh menit terlewat. Ada seorang gadis memasuki ruangan itu dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Ino, dan Ino-pun langsung menekan salah satu tombol di sana. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah recorder, _"..., bermain-main di langit yang tidak terbatas bersama Sasuke.."_ . keringat dingin Sakura mulai menetes. Ino menodongkan tongkat pemukul itu tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Gomen..gomen nasai.. a..a..aku tidak bermaksud begitu..." Sakura mulai panik. Ino mulai mengayunkan tongkat itu.

"Chotto matte..." semua pandangan beralih ke arah Hinata.

Gadis berambut ungu itu menunduk. "Sakura tidak bermaksud begitu. ", dengan gemetar gadis itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang menggenggam lalu membukanya,dan jatuhlah sebuah kertas dari tangannya.

Dengan cepat Ino membuka kertas itu, "Hinata-san..." wajah marahnya menuju ke arah Hinata. Dan dengan cepat pula Ino mengayunkan tongkat pemukul itu kearah kepala Hinata, Hinata yang sudah berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan itupun sia-sia. Sebuah pukulan tongkat dengan tepat mendarat di bagian pelipis Hinata dan membuat Hinata jatuh dari kursinya. Tubuh Hinata terkapar di lantai. Anehnya Hinata tidak merasakan sakit, namun kesadarannya hilang begitu saja. Semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

_"... Kami-sama...  
Apa yang terjadi?  
Apa? Kenapa?"_

Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Gelap, gadis itu masih belum bisa melihat apa-apa. Semua di hadapannya masih tampak gelap. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya, tapi tetap saja ia juga belum bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"Hinata-chan… ogenki desu ka?"

Kini gadis berambut ungu itu sudah bisa mendengar suara dari sahabatnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun kepalanya terasa berat hingga Sakura membantunya bangkit.

"A-no.. gomen nasai aku tidak membawamu ke UKS.." gadis itu tertunduk.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Daijoubu…" jawabnya singkat. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku ke dinding yang ada di dekatnya, lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling. Sepi… sudah tidak ada orang di sana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling lagi, pandangan matanya terpaku pada sebuah jam dinding. "Jam lima sore?"

"Iya Hinata.. sekarang sudah sore.. kita pulang sekarang bagaimana? Hinata-chan sudah kuatkah?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. ayo kita pulang saja…." Pinta Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, ia berdiri terlebih dahulu lalu menarik tangan Hinata pelan agar gadis itu dapat berdiri. Sakura juga berusaha membopong Hinata, namun Hinata menolak bantuan Sakura dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkannya.

**-restaurant-**

Hinata dan Sakura berada di sebuah restaurant cepat saji dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Di depan mereka sudah tersedia ramen dan koucha (teh). Sayangnya mereka belum berniat untuk menikmati makanannya. Hinata sibuk melihat keluar jendela dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Hinata menegakkan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Gadis itu mulai membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi. Suara, wajah dan perilaku seniornya itu terus membayanginya. Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak boleh..tidak boleh.. aku tidak boleh memikirkannya.. pokoknya tidak boleh." Pikir Hinata. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura…." Panggil Hinata sambil membuka tangannya dan melihat gadis itu.

"Iya…?" Sakura membalikkan ponselnya.

Hinata diam sejenak. Ia melihat ponsel Sakura, "Tadi siang…."

"Ah… ayo dimakan ramennya sebelum dingin." Sakura langsung memegang kedua sumpitnya dan melahap ramen di depannya tanpa melihat Hinata. Pada saat Sakura makan, dengan cepat Hinata mengambil ponsel Sakura. Gadis itu langsung melihat wallpaper ponsel Sakura dan membuka-buka pesan. Sakura segera merebut ponselnya dan tertunduk.

"Begitu ya…"

Sakura mematikan ponselnya… "Gomen nasai Hinata-chan… aku tidak bilang pada Hinata-chan kalau aku sudah berpacaran sama Sasuke-kun… maaf…" gadis itu masih tampak menunduk.

Hinata berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela. "Kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanyanya. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng Sakura. "Hei, mumpung ada kesempatan ayo kita menemui Sasuke mu.." kata Hinata tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura bingung.

"Menemuinya?" Sakura balik bertanya untuk untuk memperjelas kata-kata Hinata.

Gadis berambut ungu itu mengangguk. "Apa Sakura tidak mau menemuinya? Ayolah… aku akan menemani ke sana… dan… tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok."

Tanpa sadar Sakura meneteskan air mata, lalu berdiri dan memeluk Hinata, "Arigatou Hinata-chan… arigatou.. " ia menghapus air matanya dan mengandeng Hinata. Dengan semangat gadis itu mengajak Hinata ke halte bus dan duduk di sana.

**-Di Halte bus-**

"Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan Hinata-chan… seenaknya saja menggandeng dan membawanya ke sini. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi Hinata-chan belum makan… aduh.. bagaimana ini. Tapi… ini satu-satunya kesempatan bisa ketemu dengan Sasuke-kun tanpa ketahuan Ino dan teman-teman yang lain." Pikir Sakura gadis itu melirik pada Hinata yang membungkus dirinya rapat-rapat dengan jaket birunya. "A-no, kalau Hinata-chan mau kita pulang saja ya… ayo ke apartemen ku." Katanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tapi Hinata-chan belum makan… ayo.. aku kan bisa kapan-kapan ketemu Sasuke-kun."

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng, jarinya menunjuk ke depan, "Itu mobil Sasuke senpai kan." Ia menunjuk sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan halte bus. Mobil itu membuka pintunya.

"Ayo masuk…" ajak Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

Sakura melihat ke Hinata sejenak, ia lalu berdiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Gadis berbola mata emerald itu membiarkan pintunya terbuka, "Sasuke-kun, tidak apakan kalau ngobrolnya di sini saja?"

Laki-laki itu tampak seperti mengerti maksud Sakura. Ia menghidupkan mobilnya dan meminggirkan mobilnya agar tidak menghalangi jalannya bus yang akan berhenti di sana.

"Hime… aku dengar Ino membuat masalah ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura.

"Iya…" gadis itu melihat kebelakang, "Tapi yang menjadi korban malah Hinata-chan…" katanya dengan pelan dan sedih, "Sampai kapan harus seperti ini? Sasuke-kun tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa berbohong…"

"Maaf Hime…." Laki-laki itu memegang kepala Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Sementara itu, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol yang ada, memasang headphone dan mendengarkan musik untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya..

_"… Betapa beruntungnya bunga itu..  
Ia telah menemukan pohonnya…  
Tidak… bunga itu tidak menemukan pohonnya..  
Tetapi bunga itu berani membuka diri hingga ia bisa melihat seperti apa pohonnya…"_

Ia tersenyum melihat mobil Sasuke dan melihat bayangan Sakura bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya. Tampak sepi. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Iapun menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya hingga gadis itu tidak bisa bernafas. Orang bertopeng itu menuntun Hinata untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan pelan agar jauh dari halte itu… Hinata mulai panik…. Ia tidak kuat untuk memberontak. Yang ia lakukan cuma bisa pasrah. Sekali lagi gadis itu merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, ia juga merasakan dari kejauhan ada cahaya yang menyorotnya dua kali. Hinata tidak bisa berfikir jernih… yang ia tahu, ia kembali tidak melihat apa-apa lagi….

**-TBC-**

**Oke~ Gomen nasai Minna XD, Author aneh ini ternyata memiliki rencana yang gila (?) untuk kisah Cinta GARA-HINA… dan entah kenapa chap ini malah berkisar ttg Sasu-Saku.. gomen nasai… /\. Tetap RnR ya Minna.. please.. Onegai Shimasu~~~~**


End file.
